


Seeing You Again

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Mistakes Made [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Angst, Food mart, Long Lost Friends, M/M, Pining, jelousy, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: They finally meet, but do they want to?





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure your enjoying the angst...  
> Anyway please leave comments! It's appreciated!  
> Also any suggestions of what you might want to read next in their story?   
> Thank you!

Hyunwoo read over the article again and again…  
The headlines said in bold 'Chairman caught misusing Models, Agency Blacklisted’

The first thing Hyunwoo thought of was Minhyuk and how he was doing. A year had gone by since he had last seen the younger man, and not a minute went by since he regretted not walking into the cafe.

He had received a message from Minhyuk later that day saying how he felt sad they couldn't meet, and hoped the sdid soon.

Hyunwoo hadn't replied to it, and eventually, as days went by, he didn't know how to anymore…  
“Hey! Breakfast is ready… come on!” Kihyun shouted from behind him.  
“Yeah...yeah… coming.” Hyunwoo got up from his spot. He had a long day ahead of him.  
*****

Minhyuk was strolling through the isle trying to find the perfect pasta sauce.   
He was trying hard to move on from the fact that he had lost his job and had to move out of his flat that he couldn't afford anymore.  
He was currently staying with Hoseok, a friend he'd made over the past few years. He was going to make dinner to thank him.  
Minhyuk felt uneasy, remembering vividly what was happening in the office when the police had barged into the room. Everyone had turned a blind eye to the inappropriate way the boss kept touching them.  
Things would have gone bad if he hadn't been arrested, and the worst part was, Minhyuk didn't have anyone to talk about it with.  
He let out a sigh and took in his surroundings.   
That's when he heard it, the laughter rang through the adjacent row of foods.

He peeked around the corner and gasped.  
Hyunwoo stood there, tall and handsome. His hair was pushed back and he wore a black coat.  
He looked happy.  
What sent a pang through Minhyuk's being was the shorter man who smacked Hyunwoo's arm, laughing with him.  
“Let's celebrate today Hyunwoo! Things are finally looking up for us!”  
“Yes, yes, okay… what do you want to get?” 

Minhyuk moved back hiding behind the stacks of sauce jars.   
A million feelings coursed through him, jelousy, hurt, regret….   
Hyunwoo looked so happy, and Minhyuk was not a part of his world anymore, he had been cut off.

Being immersed in his thoughts he didn't realize the man who he was thinking about had moved to his isle and had noticed the solitary figure standing there.

“ Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo's voice rang in Minhyuk's ears from behind. He blinked a few times pushing back his tears and turned to smile at the only man he had ever loved.

“Hey! It's been a while…” he said softly.

“Yeah… yeah… it has. How are you been.”

“Good.. I've been good…”  
“Oh...I read it in the news….about…”  
Minhyuk felt pathetic at how Hyunwoo was pitying him. They hadn't met or talked in so long, and the first thing he had done was being up Minhyuk's problems.  
At that moment Minhyuk wanted to walk away, he didn't want to talk to the older.

“I wasn't affected.”  
“Oh, that's…. Good….”

There was silence…

“Minhyuk… about the meeting….” Hyunwoo began, but Minhyuk had had enough. Lucky for him the man Hyunwoo was with earlier decided to walk in at that moment.  
“Hyunwoo, what do you think is better….” He looked up to see Minhyuk.  
He didn't continue, sensing the tension.

“I should get going, have to cook dinner.” Minhyuk said, placing a random sauce bottle in his cart.  
His presence wasn't needed anyway.

Later he saw that he had picked up mayonnaise and not pasta sauce. His life was a mess.  
****

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo gazing after the man who had left a moment ago.  
He had soft brown hair and soft features marred by fatigue and something he couldn't pinpoint.  
“Did I do something?” Kihyun asked.  
He had sensed the tension in the air a moment ago and was worried.

“That was Minhyuk….” Hyunwoo said, and suddenly things fell into place.

“Hey, hyungs!” Changkyun came around holding 10 bags of chips.

Kihyun looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. As much as he loved to see Changkyun smile, he realized Hyunwoo would not be in a mood to celebrate anymore.


End file.
